digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Legacies characters
Jamison Miles, This side of life, this surer aspect, this taken token, this life, surely on in my own overture, my name's Jamison, and I met these other cool kids, Faith, Raphael and Oz, all on this online game we installed on our computers. This digital world is full of all sorts of memories I seem to have from past lives here, but that doesn't even make any sense, and I don't know what reincarnation really is, besides building an entirely new life for yourself, without the old one, you know? Whatever I did in the past, your guess is as good as mine as to who in the hell corrupted the digital world like this, so me and my new friends have to find some digimon for real, and take this war to the helm... For Narniaaaaaaa!! Todd "Oz" Bowers, This side of life in sureness, this life, surely taken, this digimon called Datamon is for real, and I believe he means to send us straight into the digital world, like, in real life! This side of my life mistaken, my friends call me Odd, sometimes, too, but Oz works great for me and in this life, I'm pretty sure I was born to be the cute one, so, here we are, four boys ready to kick this virus laden digital world back into something resembling a playground, or a lush forest maybe, I can't seem to shake the feeling that i've done things like this before; Battled with digimon at my side, I mean, but i can't figure out who I was before I was this, Todd, Of course my idiot father told everyone to call HIM todd, and I was like, you name is Tony, animal, what ARE you, anyway? Faith Freeze, This surest surrounding token, this forsaken livelihood, that this living was taken on in, under, over, and on in again to this next life, too! I'm Faith, but sure, I'm like, a wizard at this stuff, you know? Games and Computers, I mean, and I've been doing a lot in the digital world that my friends don't know about already, but sure soon, maybe they'll find out, but here's hoping they'll understand why I have to scare them so bad, like this... Partner: Familimon Rutger "Raphael" Thomas This life, surely surrounding, this goal, this surest surround, this life, sure fire, this world, sure fire in, this l life, inside, that once, this, once, this life, sure fire, this world, this fire, my name's Raphael, say my friends, and I'm the goggleheaded warrior of the group, by popular demand, so sure on in this life, get to know me, or forget to, either way, I'm kicking ass and saving this digiverses galore, these, sorry, okay, whatever, Partner: Blankmon Jasper Freecs, This life, surely so set, this back in time, surely so set, we've been interfaced with this ancient computer, from the time of the dino riders, that was created by the digital world itself moving back in time and interfacing there with the human world, but this surest forming, this life, this human protocol engaging, I am not what I appear to be, but I developed my own primal digimon to interface with this type of computer, and now me and my friends are fighting for this digital world, against those corrupting it, partner: Blackmon Forrest Takana, I used to be something different, and I'm not really sure what, but, this jungle we're in, this planet we're on, this is madness itself, and I can't believe I have a real dinosaur as my digimon partner! The guys who work with my uncle sent us in to interface with their digimon, but Jasper thinks we know how to save this place better than THEY do, so we're following his lead, instead! Partner: Raptormon Candice Baldwin, I used to be something different, but now I'm this bad ass alien android from the future, so like, all my other problems just seem like they don't fit right any longer, you know? I'm not really sure if you'd recognized me, but I've been to the digital world before, had a digimon, before, and like this Dorumon, she was a powerful badass, and I can't wait to see what this new digital world has in store for us! Partner: Dorumon